


Can't cure my love

by Abbypd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Multi, OT4, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum gets send to a very strict Christian boarding school to 'cure his gayness' </p><p>The exact opposite happens when he falls for his roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't cure my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is any good. I'm not against religion, I'm a Christian myself but my parents are very strict so... yeah. Enjoy

Calum didn’t have anything against religion. He figured everyone should be able to believe in whatever they wanted. What he didn’t like though was when people forced their believes and their rules upon someone else.

 

The boy’s parents were Christian. They weren’t very strict though, they didn’t go to church every Sunday and they told Calum he should decide for himself whether he believed in God or not. They lived by the bible and the rules in it though and his mum was a bit old fashioned when it came to those rules. Calum was okay with it all though, he was free to be who he wanted to be and to do what he wanted to do, as long as he didn’t hurt other people. ‘ _Do to others what you would have them do to you’_ was the most important rule in the house and Calum liked that one best. He figured not only Christians, but every human being should keep that one rule in mind.

 

When Calum sat down at the dining table, ready to tell his parents and his sister that he liked boys the way he was supposed to like girls, he was only a tiny bit scared. His parents had always told him to ‘ _love your neighbours as yourself’_ so he figured they didn’t have anything against gays, as they were his neighbours too.

 

“Mum, dad, I need to tell you something.” Three pair of eyes landed on the boy and his parents waited patiently for him to continue.

“I’m gay.” He never really liked the word gay, because it sounded so… wrong, but he didn’t know how else to tell them.

His mother stared at him without saying anything and Calum didn’t know where to look. The tension in the room was unbearable as no one spoke and Calum hadn’t expected that.

 

His parents hadn’t said a word since, and when Calum was upstairs, pretending to be asleep, he could hear them talking to each other loudly. He couldn’t really follow what they were talking about but he heard the word ‘school’ way to many times for his liking.

 

The next day, his parents told him they needed to talk and sat him down on a chair, sitting opposite of him.

“Calum, you know we only want the best for you, right?” his father began. His mother wasn’t looking him in the eye and he knew something was about to happen.

“Right.” Calum answered, unsure of himself.

“And you know the bible says being gay is wrong.”

Calum didn’t answer that. There was only one thing said about it in the bible and it was a bit vague, if the boy was being honest; ‘ _thou shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind: it is abomination.’_

He didn’t know what it meant exactly, wasn’t sure how to interpret it. There were many rules in the bible people never talked about, claimed they wasn’t applicable anymore, but they did know the ‘gay rule’ by heart. Calum liked to think Christians who thought like that were hypocrite and he had always thought his parents weren’t like that. He was wrong.

“Your mother and I talked about it, and we’re sending you to the Christian boarding school. It is three hours from here, but it is a really good one.”

Calum’s furrowed his brows and his eyes grew wide; were they fucking kidding him?

“Are you serious?!” he yelled at them, getting up from his seat.

“Yes, Calum. We have failed in raising you to be a good Christian, so we’re hoping this could bring you back on the right path.” His mother said, her voice weak as though she was mad at him and sorry for him at the same time.  

 

\---

 

When summer break was over, Calum got send to the boarding school, far away from home. It was an all-boys school, and the boy didn’t understand why his parents had sent him there. It was supposed to ‘cure his gayness’ even though they hadn’t said it out loud.

The campus was a lot smaller than Calum had expected. There was one big building that was both the school and the dormitory in one, there was a sport hall with a sport field and that was about it.

When the boy walked in, he noticed it looked a bit like Hogwarts, but Calum was sure this year would never be as exciting as a year at the magic school would’ve been.

 

School didn’t start for another four days, but all the students were expected back to get settled in. Calum and his parents were invited into the principal’s office to welcome him.

“Welcome Mister Hood. Now, it’s come to my attention that you are here because you are struggling with homosexual thoughts, am I right?”

Calum didn’t like the way this man spoke about him, it sounded as though he was a doctor who could cure his illness.

“Our mission at this school is not just to teach our students everything they need to know in order to graduate and go to college, we also want to bring our students closer to God. We think it is important to live with Him in order to succeed in life.”

Calum’s mother nodded and the boy couldn’t believe his parents were going to leave him with this kind of people for a whole year.

“There is an assembly tomorrow for all the students where you will be told all about your weekly schedule and the rules. For now I want you to say goodbye to your parents, and I will send your roommate to show you around.”

The principal got up and after Calum’s parents had shaken his hand and thanked him, they walked outside. Though Calum was mad at his parents for doing this to him, he still didn’t like not seeing them for weeks; he’d only go home for the holidays. 

“I’m sorry baby, but I really believe this is what is best for you.” His mum whispered in his ear as she hugged him one last time. Calum didn’t respond. He waved his parents goodbye and turned around.

“You must be Calum.” A very handsome boy with golden curls and beautiful caramel eyes was walking towards him, his voice was fruity and pleasant to listen to. Calum nodded.

“I’m Ashton. Your roommate for this year. Let me be your guide.” He chuckled, and Calum decided he liked him already.

 

“So what did you do to end up here?” Ashton asked as they were on their way to their room. Ashton had just showed him the school, the library, the chapel, the sport hall, the cafeteria and the common room.

“Why? Has everyone here done something wrong?” Calum asked sceptical, not wanting to answer just yet. He didn’t know if he could trust the boy, he could’ve been a homophobe, since most strict Christian’s were. He didn’t look like one, but still.

The boy chuckled as he answered;

“No, but most of us have been here since freshmen year, and only because our parents didn’t want us on a ‘heathen’ school. But you’ve been transferred, which means you’ve done something your parent’s aren’t okay with.” Ashton explained.

“Just so you know: I’m here because my parents forced me. So, you can trust me.” The boy giggled once again and Calum really liked that sound.

“I told my parents I’m gay.” Calum said, as soon as they entered their room and he had closed the door.

“Oh, well, you’re not the only one.” Ashton reassured him as a light blush crept up Calum’s face. The black-haired boy wasn’t sure what his new roommate meant, if he was gay as well.

 

“So, how bad is it? With the rules and stuff?” Calum asked when he was done with unpacking and all settled in. He’d hear the rules from the principal tomorrow but he liked to be prepared.

“Bad.” Ashton chuckled.

“No girls allowed, though that’s obviously not a problem for you. No ‘homosexual activities’. We have to wear uniforms to classes, but we are allowed to wear our own clothes in our spare time. We have to go to church every Sunday. No tattoos or piercings allowed. No drinking or smoking inside or outside the campus. No card games or gambling. No expletives, such as fuck, shit, damn etcetera, etcetera.” The boy summed up, and Calum sighed. This was going to be a looooong year.

“Also, internet automatically disconnects after ten p.m., and most sites are blocked.” He added.

“Are we allowed to leave campus in the weekend?”

“Only on Saturday’s, and we have to be back before ten.”

Calum grumbled loudly.

“What _is_ allowed actually?”

Ashton started giggling again and Calum could feel himself slightly falling for his roommate already.

“Praying, reading, sleeping, eating and maybe breathing.”

The two boys laughed, but it was a bit bitter.

 

\---

 

“My friends just arrived. Wanna meet them?” Ashton asked while he slowly walked towards the door.

“Sure.” Calum said. Ashton was a cool guy, so his friends would probably be the same. Ashton had told him not all guys here were like him, that some were very strict themselves and got mad whenever you said something bad or joked about religion.

Calum followed his older roommate through the school, not knowing his way just yet. Outside were two boys standing with suitcases in their hands, the car that had dropped them off already disappearing from view. They were both very tall too, one had a light blonde quiff and the other had a dirty blonde fringe. They smiled when they saw Ashton and the three boys greeted each other in one big hug.

“And who might that be?” the boy with the fringe asked, looking at Calum.

“That’s Calum, our new roommate.”

 “Calum, meet Michael and Luke.” Ashton pointed at the two boys as he called their names.

“Ah, a new senior. Good luck.” The taller of the two – Luke, apparently – smiled.

 “Thank you. I’ve got a feeling I might need that.” Calum sighed.

 

Luke and Michael shared a room with Ashton and Calum and once the two were settled in as well, they all sat down on two beds to chat. The three boys had a lot of catching up to do after summer break and it was a great way to get to know them. Calum just sat silently and smiled at them whenever they said something funny, he had always been the quiet guy. They asked him things though, involved him in the conversation, and he really appreciated that. The three boys were a lot of fun, all of them in their own way. Michael was loud and swore a lot, and Ashton and Luke kept telling him not to.

“Each room gets points for doing something against the rules. So if one of us swears or doesn’t go to church or whatever, the whole room gets points. Once you’ve reached ten points, you’re not allowed the leave your room for a whole weekend, except for church.” Luke explained to Calum.

Ashton was very energetic; he was all giggly and joking all the time. Luke wasn’t as quiet as Calum but he was quite reserved. He didn’t talk as much as the other two boys, but was still pretty hilarious and Calum couldn’t decide who he liked best.  

 

\---

 

Calum _hated_ it at the school. It was only the second day but he was _so_ done with all the teachers and the rules and all the kids who thought they were better than him because they were ‘better’ Christians; Calum had to put a lot of effort into the ‘no swearing’ rule.

What bothered the boy the most was the way these people saw God. He had always learned that God was like a father who loved and cared for all his children, whether they actually believed in him or not. Calum’s mum had told him that as long as he was kind to others and tried to be a good person, God would look out for him and forgive him whenever he’d do something wrong. Their principal though, he talked about God as if he was some scary dictator who‘d doom everyone who would ever do anything wrong, and there were so many things you could do wrong according to him. The principal went on and on about insignificant things like why it is important to read your bible every single night. Calum felt like grumbling after every single sentence. Luckily, his three roommates felt the exact same way; they rolled their eyes at him whenever they made eye contact. Ashton giggled at his shocked expression when he found out masturbation was forbidden too. Seriously, it was as though Calum had been dropped into a monastery instead of a Christian high school.  

 

His day got slightly better when a naked Ashton walked into their room with only a towel wrapped around him, his chest and hair wet and shiny. Calum tried not to stare to long but it wasn’t easy, especially when the boy shook his head to dry his hair a bit, chuckling as he did so. He knew exactly what he was doing when he winked at Calum.

 

The boy was met with two other half-naked boys he didn’t know when he went to have a shower himself, and he decided he really liked sharing a bathroom with the whole floor. It was quiet in the bathroom, there were maybe two other boys in the shower.

 

_Mom and dad they quite don’t understand it,_

_All the kids they laugh as if they planned it._

_Why do girls wanna pierce their nose,_

_And walk around in torn pantyhose oh yeah._

_I like the ones who say they listen to the punk rock,_

_I like the kids who fight against how they were brought up_

_They hate the trends and think it’s fucked to care,_

_It’s when they piss people off with what they wear, oh yeah._

_So give me one good reason,_

_Why we need to be like them._

_Kids will have fun and offend,_

_They don’t want to and don’t fit in._

A voice began to sing. Calum didn’t recognise the voice but decided he needed to find out who it was and befriend that person immediately, because the song was obviously a big fuck you to the school with all its rules. It also was a blink song, and since Calum adored the band and every single song, he just needed to know who it was. The kid’s voice was very pleasant and if they hadn’t been in the shower, he would’ve sung along.

 

“Shut up Hemmings!” A voice suddenly shot, silencing the boy.

Calum pouted even though the person obviously couldn’t see it. A wicked grin appeared on his face as he started singing the next verse.

 

_Hate the jocks, the preps, the hippie fucking scumbags,_

_Heavy metalers with their awful pussy hair bands._

_Counting seconds until we can get away,_

_Ditching school almost every single day, oh yeah._

The song was like an anthem for all the kids who didn’t like it at the school, who didn’t want to live by the rules and who wanted to be different. Calum heard a chuckle from the boy that had been singing earlier and a loud huff from the one that had told the first to shut up. Calum couldn’t help but giggle; he never was a rebel really, but this school and the snobs brought out the worst in him.

 

The song got stuck in his head, and he was softly singing the chorus when he walked into his shared room. Luke’s head shot up, he was just in his boxers and his hair was wet.

“It was you!” Luke exclaimed happily and Calum raised his eyebrows at him.

“You sang the second verse!” The blonde explained and Calum smiled widely at him.

“Yeah. I love that song. It’s quite relevant right now.” The two boys chuckled and Calum loved how he and his roommates were in the same fucking boat. He probably wouldn’t survive a whole year if he had shared a room with some of the saints of the school.

 

\---

 

The four boys didn’t go to the common room that evening, where most students were chatting, reading and watching the news.  Michael had suggested going to the sports field, which was on the other side of the small campus; nobody could see them there from the dorms. Calum had agreed immediately, not wanting to rot away in their room or be around the other students. Ashton had agreed too, winning over Luke as he did. 

Good music, such as Nirvana, Blink-182, Green Day and Coldplay, came out of Ashton’s mobile phone as the boys were sitting in the grass.

“Look what I’ve got.” Michael grinned as he opened his backpack to reveal a bottle of vodka. Luke looked a bit nervous, and Ashton wasn’t very sure either so Calum was the first to take a large sip, feeling the liquid burning in his throat. He handed the bottle to Ashton, winking at him in the hope it would encourage him to follow his example.

“They won’t find out, we won’t drink too much.” Michael said, backing Calum up.

“Well, you don’t have to.” Calum spoke as he tried to grab the bottle back from Ashton’s large hand, but the older boy suddenly moved it to his lips and Calum couldn’t help but watch as his lips curled around the tip of the bottle, taking a few small sips before lowering it again. Luke didn’t doubt for a second, grabbing the head of the bottle, throwing his head back; Calum heard him gulp three times and decided he’d better stop him before he’d do something stupid. Michael thought the same thing though, taking away the bottle from the boy’s lips.

“Easy there big boy.” Ashton giggled as Luke wiped his lips.

 

Everything kinda snowballed from there; the bottle was now empty and the four boys were lying in the grass, giggling nonstop.

“They’re _so_ going to find out.” Ashton giggled. Calum had found out Ashton was the biggest lightweight of them all, he only had two or three sips but he was drunk of his ass.

“So? I don’t mind not leaving the room for a whole weekend as long as we’re together.” Michael smiled and the others ‘aww’d’ at him. Calum had to agree with them though, it wasn’t like they could do anything fun in this rotten little town anyways.

“We’re _so_ going to be in trouble tomorrow.” Ashton hadn’t stopped giggling.

“Fuck ‘em.” Calum spoke up. He couldn’t care less about being punished; this school was too fucking strict anyways.

“I’m already so fucking done with this fucking shit school.” He muttered, making the others laugh.

“I’m seriously going to die from blue balls here.” He grunted.

“I could help you with that.” Michael smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at the younger boy, who chuckled in response. His alcohol-flooded mind didn’t respond when Michael crawled over to him, lay down on top of him and made kissing noises to fool the others. Calum decided to play along.

“Oh yeah, give it to me baby.” He jokingly moaned; he couldn’t stop the giggles exiting his mouth though. When Michael rolled off of him and the two boys sat up, Calum noticed Luke and Ashton were both watching them.

“I think they liked our show.” Michael muttered and the new guy followed his glance to where Luke had a slight bulge in his trousers. Ashton had the same problem. Calum couldn’t blame them though, if Michael had stayed there any longer, he’d probably be turned on a little too. He decided to blame the alcohol.

 

\---

 

Calum woke up the next morning to the sound of Michael motor boating Luke’s flat chest. The boy had a headache and he felt quite nauseous. It was Saturday, the only day the students could decide for themselves what they were going to do. Calum checked his phone for the time, it was almost eleven.

“Morning Cal.” Ashton mumbled in his morning voice from where he was lying in his bed. Calum’s bed was against the right wall, Ashton sleeping next to him, then Michael and then Luke. The black-haired boy didn’t mind waking up to the view of a blonde God sleeping every single morning for the rest of the year.

“Morning”

Calum sat up a little and watched Michael and Luke, a small smile forming on his lips. Ashton followed his glance but turned around to face Calum again as soon as he saw what was going on.

“Michael never is the first to wake up, unless he has alcohol in his system.” Ashton shrugged, for as far that was possible in the position he was in.

“So what are we going to do today?” Calum asked, as Michael was still on top of Luke, making the same noises while he moved his head from side to side.

“Michael?” Ashton said, getting annoyed by the sound.

Michael looked up, Luke looking at his two roommates as though what they were doing was completely normal. Calum started to wonder if his new friends were straight, since they didn’t really mind being close to one another at all.

“We could go to the lake.” Luke said after a few seconds of silence.

‘It’s still warm enough and we don’t really have much better to do.”

 

The boys had brought a ball to play some football, but they were too lazy to actually get up from where they were lying on their towel, partly because of the hangover. Michael’s phone was playing music and Calum found himself humming along to it every now and then. Ashton, even though his hangover was the worst, got up first, pleading for at least one of his friends to join him in the water. Michael and Luke were both napping though and Ashton pouted down at Calum. He couldn’t resist and joined the boy. The cold water actually felt really nice, it freshened them up a bit. They swam a few feet away from the shore and back, they didn’t talk, just enjoyed each other’s presence. Calum loved how things weren’t awkward at all, even though he had only known the boys for two days but it felt as though he had known them for years.

 

It was almost eight and the last bus they could take to be back in time was leaving within half an hour. It was still warm, and the boys were still at the lake.

“You wake them up.” Ashton told Calum. He really didn’t fancy waking the two boys up, especially Michael, who could be grumpy after a nap.

Calum shrugged, grabbed an empty soda bottle, filled it with the cold water and emptied it above the two boys, wetting their hair, neck and back.

“What the fuck!” Luke mumbled as he sat up. When he saw a giggling Calum, he got up and started chasing him. Michael simply grunted and turned around, trying to block out Ashton who was now taking it upon himself to wake the boy.

“Come here you asshole!” Luke yelled, half laughing, half mad. The black haired boy ran into the water, thinking he’d be safe there. The younger boy followed him though and dove right on top of him. He hooked his arm around the boy’s neck, pretending to choke him. Calum laughed loudly as he tried to push the blonde away.

“Now kiss and make up boys, we’ve got to go!” Ashton yelled from the shore, where Michael was finally up too and Luke smiled at him before quickly pressing his lips on Calum’s mouth.

Calum knew it was just a joke, but still; he barely knew the boy. He figured that was just the way the three boys acted with each other, and though he was one hundred percent okay with it, it was still a bit weird. He really liked the attention though, but maybe he liked it a bit too much.  


\---

 

Sunday morning, one of their teachers knocked on their door to wake them up. While most boys walked around in khaki pants with a shirt or polo shirt above, the four boys – already known as the rebels of the school – wore black skinny jeans and black t-shirts to church. Michael had wanted to wear his green day shirt, but the others luckily had convinced him not too. Luke had told Calum the three of them hadn’t always been like that, they used to be saints just like the rest the first two years, but Calum couldn’t really imagine it.

 

Church was a lot different from the one Calum used to go to. His church had a band and it was about an hour long, most of the time was spent singing and making music. Calum had played in the band for a little while but that meant he had to be there every Sunday and he was just too lazy to get out of bed every Sunday morning.

This church was one hour and thirty minutes, and it mainly consisted of the reverend talking about a certain part of the bible, explaining it as though the students needed to know every single little detail for an essay or something. Some students were actually writing down notes. There wasn’t a band, only an organ which played really slow songs Calum didn’t quite know. The words were old fashioned and the sentences were so long, the boy didn’t know what he was even singing half of the time. Calum was trying really hard not to fall asleep and to pay attention to the reverend, hoping the time would maybe go by a little faster if he actually listened. It was so boring though. Calum looked over at Michael who was sneakily playing a game on his phone; their teachers were in the front so he didn’t have to be afraid to get caught. When the black-haired boy yawned, his three friends looked at him with a smile on their faces, knowing exactly what he was going through.

 

“Sunday is the most boring day of the week.” Luke stated, not just talking to Calum but in general.

“We’re not allowed to leave campus, we’re not allowed to watch telly, we’re not allowed to use the computers, and we’re not allowed to shower.” He pouted, looking around the room in the hope he’d find something to do.

“We could jam a bit; get the guitars from the common room and a book with Christian songs. And maybe, when no one’s around play some other music.” Michael suggested. Calum’s eyes grew wide and he smiled.

“You guys play the guitar?”

“Yeah. You too?”

“Yeah, I used to play the bass in the band of our church, but I play the guitar as well.”

“Awesome.”

 

The boy settled in the grass of the sports field, where a few guys were playing a game of football. They had brought four guitars and four books with Christian music in it. Not all Christian music was slow and boring, there were actually some songs Calum really liked. It wasn’t like Calum would listen to them or play them on a regular basis but he figured it was better than sitting in their room, doing nothing.

They played several songs and Calum found out not only Luke, but Michael and Ashton also had amazing voices. They complimented him on his singing skills too and Luke joked about starting a band. That really got them thinking.

The football players slowly gathered around them, some singing along and some simply listening. They played some non-Christian songs too, until a teacher came to check on them and told them no non-Christian music allowed on Sunday. Calum wanted to ask him why but he knew it was of no use. He was so sick of all the rules, he figured these people only made their own life a lot harder and a lot less fun.

 

Their first Sunday was spent playing guitar and being bored out of their mind. When it got dark, the boys decided to go to the football field again, a full bottle of vodka in Michael’s bag.

“Let’s play spin the bottle.” Michael slurred once the bottle was empty and in his bag again so the teachers wouldn’t find the empty bottle the next morning.

“You can just kiss me if you want to, no need to spin a stupid bottle first.” Luke chuckled, and Calum considered agreeing with the boy out loud. He didn’t though. Playing spin the bottle meant that maybe, if they played long enough, he got to kiss all three of them, and that was way too appealing.

Michael was the first to give the bottle a spin, and all boys carefully watched to see on who it landed. It was Ashton. Michael smiled at him and tried to seductively crawl over to the blonde; it would’ve been if he hadn’t stumbled halfway, earning a nervous giggle from his first victim. The two boys hesitantly moved towards each other until their lips met. They kept their lips connected for a little while before Ashton found the courage to move them slightly. Calum could see the blush on Ashton’s face, even in the dark and from where he was watching. He had to admit his friends looked really good like that, their eyes closed and lips moving against each other. Ashton giggled once again when they parted and Michael crawled back to his spot with a satisfied grin around his lips.

Ashton spun the bottle and Calum saw Luke smiling at him when it landed on the youngest boy. Luke was the one to move towards Ashton, seeing Ashton was a bit shy despite the alcohol in his veins. Their kiss was quite shy too, but it was tender and they looked like a proper couple, if it wasn’t for their hands hanging limp.

When the bottle landed on Michael after Luke had spun it, Calum got a little impatient. Michael noticed his pout and chuckled.

“You’ll get your turn, just wait” he winked. Michael didn’t hesitate for a second, crawled over to where Luke was looking at him, placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and pushed him so he was lying on his back. Michael moved to hover above him. The kiss was rough and a bit desperate maybe; there was a lot of tongue and heavy breathing. Calum looked at Ashton to make sure he wasn’t the only one creepily staring and even getting a bit hard in his jeans; he wasn’t.

“Okay guys, we’re kind of getting hard and impatient here.” Ashton giggled, only half joking, and Michael got up from his spot on top of Luke, pressing one quick peck on his lips before leaving him completely. Luke’s face was red and Calum could tell he tried really hard not to smile too bright.

Michael was the next to spin the bottle and it _finally_ landed on Calum.

The older boy didn’t attack him as he had done Luke and Calum reminded himself he had only known the boy for three days now. He could feel a spark going through his whole body when Michael’s beautiful full lips touched his. The boy didn’t really think – he couldn’t if he tried – and sucked in Michael’s bottom lip. The two lads both opened their mouth and Michael licked into his, exploring it, and Calum let him. He whined a bit when the older boy pulled away, but it was okay again when he realized it was his turn to spin the vodka bottle and to kiss someone else; or Michael again, which was very okay too. Calum started giggling the moment he found out he had to kiss Ashton, the blonde boy doing the exact same thing. Calum crawled towards Ashton; He found out it really wasn’t easy to crawl in the unsteady grass with all the Vodka in his blood. Ashton was still giggling when Calum softly placed his lips on the boy’s, and Calum didn’t really know what to think of that. His doubt was gone the moment he felt Ashton’s tongue against his mouth, telling him to open up. The giggles had died and Calum opened one eye, just to make sure this was actually happening.

Luke coughed after a little while, already getting impatient after not being kissed for two rounds. The bottle landed on him though, and Ashton chuckled as he moved to the taller boy.

“I’ve already had you.” He said, before snogging the boy with a confidence that hadn’t been there the first time. The kiss was very passionate this time, Ashton’s ridiculously large hands on the back of Luke’s neck, pressing him even closer to himself. Calum’s eyes wandered off to Michael for a second, and he couldn’t help but notice the tent in his black skinny jeans.

Calum’s wish to kiss all three of them came true when the bottle Luke had spun landed on him. The blonde lightly pushed Calum’s legs apart, sitting between them. He moved his hands so they were in the boy’s black hair as he lazily kissed the new boy. Calum’s hand wrapped around the boy’s neck, as their mouths moved ever so slow. It was amazing, and Calum completely forgot about his surroundings when he let out a soft moan.

“You guys look really good.” Michael breathed out from where he was watching his friends snogging. The two boys didn’t break apart for a whole minute and Calum really didn’t like it when the chilly wind went through his hair again instead of Luke’s hands.

Calum spun the bottle and it when it stopped, the top was pointing at Michael.  

Michael moved forward quickly, pushing Calum down as he had done Luke a little while ago. He grabbed Calum’s wrists and pinned his hands down above his head. Calum could feel all of Michael’s weight on top of him and he let out an unsteady breath as Michael kissed him. The older boy rotated his hips so their semi-hard crotches moved against each other and Calum really couldn’t stop a moan from escaping his lips. The boy couldn’t keep quiet as the boy on top of him kept moving his body the same way. Calum was seeing stars and he wished they could just stay like that forever.

A loud, unfamiliar cough was heard though and Calum opened his eyes in horror. A teacher was standing only three feet away, arms crossed. Michael quickly rolled off of Calum so that they were lying next to each other, Michael’s shoulder bumping into his. Ashton and Luke looked pretty busted too but Calum was too busy worrying about the bulge in his pants their teacher could probably see, to think about what the two others could have been doing.

“What is this?!” the man asked as his eyes scanned the four boys, not waiting for an answer.

“Each of you gets two points, one for drinking and one for…”

He couldn’t even say it out loud, so he gestured his hand towards the four of them.

“And you should know you’re really lucky because if I had been the principal, I would’ve made sure you’d get expelled!” He shot in disgust, and Calum wanted nothing more than to get up and punch the man in his face.

 

The alcohol was still very obviously present when the four boys made it to their room. Calum was a bit disappointed, not because of the points or the disapproving look of the teacher, but because the game had ended so soon. He could’ve snogged his three friends all night if it hadn’t been for the fucking rules.

“Don’t be sad.” Ashton said as he moved Calum’s blanket to join him in his bed.

“I’m not sad.” Calum told him.

“Just disappointed, is all.”

“Me too. I actually quite liked it.”

“Liked what?” Calum softly asked, wanting the eldest to say it out loud.

“Kissing you. And the others.” Ashton’s cheeks turned pink once again and Calum ran a finger down his face. He placed a light and brief kiss on the boy’s temple before he told him to get some sleep, for they had school the next day.

 

\---

 

Ashton was still in Calum’s bed when they woke up, his hair pointing into every direction. The boy was curled up against his side, and Calum slowly stroked his arm. His hangover wasn’t too bad this time and he wondered if it was possible to get used to alcohol after just one night of drinking.

“Ash, I am really, _really_ sorry but you need to get out of my bed before they find you.” It wasn’t like Calum cared about the points or about what their teachers thought of him, he just didn’t want his friend to get in trouble. The black-haired boy was afraid things would be awkward after what had happened, but it wasn’t at all. Ashton had kissed his cheek before getting out of his bed, Luke had wrapped his arms around his hips when he was trying to style his hair, kissing his shoulder while mumbling a ‘good morning’ and Michael had one hand on Calum’s leg during breakfast, his thumb caressing his clothed skin. It was perfect really.

 

The new guy found out classes weren’t even that different from a ‘normal’ school, he just had to make sure not to swear. Calum spent all his time with his three friends, and they tried to ignore the stares from their classmates as the rumour of what had happened last night slowly spread through the whole school.

“If it wasn’t for the rules, I would kiss one of you guys just to fuck with them.” Michael whispered angrily during lunch. Ashton and Luke both nodded.

“We could do that when there are no teachers around. Not that I care about some fucking points anyways.” Calum whispered back. Michael grinned at him.

“Deal.”

 

When the boys were in the locker room for P.E., Calum didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was staring at his mates half naked bodies. And they did the same. The thing was, the three of them looked so extremely good shirtless.

Michael came walking towards Calum, grin on his face.

“Let’s give ‘em a show.” Michael whispered in his ear as he stood way too close to the boy, already drawing attention. Calum placed both his hands on Michael’s hip, holding him close as one of Michael’s hands moved to his cheek. Calum’s head was swimming, maybe because this was his first sober kiss with the boy, or maybe because he was being very gentle, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Their classmates let out sounds of disapproval but didn’t do anything to stop them.

When the two boys broke apart, Michael’s eyes were staring into his; it was very intimate and Calum wanted nothing more than to kiss him again and again. Ashton and Luke were staring at them though and this whole situation was so confusing to the new boy. He wanted them, all three of them. He really liked kissing Michael, but he also wanted to kiss the other two so bad. He didn’t want to get too close to one of them because he didn’t want the others to think he didn’t like them and he didn’t want them to get jealous.

Maybe they needed to talk.

 

The four boys were on the floor of their room, making their homework with some music in the background. They were all lying on their belly in a circle, a pile of books and notebooks in the middle. Luke’s leg was hooked around Calum’s and the weird thing was that it wasn’t weird at all.

“Guys?” Calum looked up from his notebook, only to be met with three blonde boys watching him.

“Don’t you think our friendship is a little… weird?” he really couldn’t find another word for it.

“No, why?” Ashton spoke, but the look in his eyes told Calum he knew what he meant.

“We’ve all kissed.” He shrugged.

“So? As long as we’re all okay with it… I don’t really think it’s a problem.” Michael said.

“I didn’t say it is a problem. Just a bit weird, is all.”

“I like weird.” Luke smiled.

Calum wanted to ask more, wanted to know what was allowed and what not, but he probably just had to wait it out; only time could tell, it seemed.

 

\---

 

Calum started to like the school more and more. Even though he still hated the rules and the teachers and the boring Sundays, he got used to it. At least he had three amazing friends who made every day a little better. Kissing wasn’t even a weird thing between them anymore; they made out all the time.

 

The boys were at their spot on the sports field. They decided not to drink anymore because they had spent way too many Saturdays locked in their room. They also didn’t really like the idea of drinking their nights away just because they wanted the year to be over as soon as possible.

 

It was Thursday, their last night at the school. The four boys had all planned to go to Michael’s for their autumn break. Michael lived only one hour from the school, but the reason he had to stay there all the time was because his parents were never home, and they didn’t want him to stay home alone. They both had a very busy job and Michael really didn’t mind not seeing them very often. He had already called them to ask if they were okay with him bringing three friends over, and they told him he could bring whoever he wanted as long as he obeyed their rules, which were much like the rules of the school. They also told him they were both on a business trip, his mum to America and his father to France, so they had the house to themselves. Michael hadn’t even been sad about not seeing his parents until the next break. 

 

Calum was lying on his back, Ashton’s head on his stomach. Calum was moving his fingers through the boy’s golden locks. Luke was lying with his head next to Calum, his body facing the other side of the field. Michael was curled up against his side, and Calum could hear him placing kisses on the exposed skin of Luke’s neck.

Calum thought back to the first time they had laid here, when he had joked about blue balls and Michael had been lying on top of him; it seemed so long ago. So much had happened between the four of them. Calum couldn’t even count all the boners he had tried to hide from his friends, nor could he count the ones he had spotted in his friends’ pants. They had never done anything besides kissing and grinding down against each other though and Calum secretly hoped that could change in the one week they were free.

 

The school had made a habit of checking up on the four boys regularly and tonight it was mister Baker, their English teacher who Calum actually liked. He was pretty laid back compared to the other teachers, even though he was the oldest of them all. This school would’ve been a lot better if he had made the rules.

The man approached them and sat down next to them in the grass. The boys didn’t move, except for Michael, who quickly disconnected his lips from Luke’s collarbone.

“Hi guys.” The old teacher smiled. He was greeted with four ‘hi’s’

“So, are you excited for autumn break? I heard you were all spending it together?” he asked. Calum was a bit suspicious.

Ashton, who had known the man a little longer, nodded his head.

“Yeah, we’re staying at Michael’s.”

“That’s nice.” He sounded truthful.

“It must be quite hard here for the four of you” He didn’t really explain himself but Calum knew what he was talking about, and so did his friends. The boy looked at the teacher, saw he was thinking of something to say. He didn’t though, instead he got up.

“Well, have a nice break and I will see you next week.” He said. He waved and walked away.

“Did you know he is gay?” Ashton moved a bit so he could look up at his friends when miser Baker had disappeared into the school again.

“No?”

“He told me one day. He decided to stay single for the rest of his life, because he didn’t want anyone to know. He has had one boyfriend when he was twenty but they broke up because of their parents.” Ashton told them, sympathy clearly audible in his voice.

“That’s sad.” Luke agreed.

“I’m really glad we live in an era where it is accepted by most people.”

“Just our luck we grew up in Christian families.” Calum said peevishly.

“My parents don’t care.” Luke told him. Calum turned his head and kissed the boy’s forehead. He probably didn’t even realize how lucky he was. 

 

\---

 

“Welcome to my humble little home.” Michael smiled as he opened the door wide for his friends. The four students had taken the bus, since the boy’s parents couldn’t pick them up and they didn’t want to bother their own parents by picking them up, only to drop them off at someone else’s house. Calum’s mum had been a bit disappointed when her baby boy told her he wasn’t coming home, but at least he had made some Christian friends. Calum hadn’t told her what kind of friends though.

“This week, we’re going to do everything that has been forbidden the last few weeks.” Michael smirked.

“We’re going to watch movies with as much violence and sex possible, we’re going to drink, we’re going to curse as much as we fucking want, and we’re…”

Three boys expectantly looked at Michael who suddenly began to blush.

“What?” Ashton asked.

“Never mind. Who wants beer?”

Calum hoped Michael had been wanting to say something about breaking the ‘no homosexual activities’ rule, and he really wanted to know what he had in mind.

“What did you want to say Mikey?” he asked, wrapping his arms around him from behind as Michael opened the beer bottles. Calum placed his mouth on the boy’s neck, deciding it would be nice to suck a hickey there, since no one was going to stop him. The two other boys were watching intently as Michael let out a shaky breath.

“What do you want us to do Michael?” Calum asked once again.

The older boy turned around in his arms and buried his head in the crook of Calum’s neck, mumbling something inaudible.

“What?”

“I don’t wanna say it out loud.” Michael whined like a five year old.

“Then whisper it in my ear.” Calum spoke. He really liked where this was going.

“I want to fuck you.” Michael whispered extremely softly, and even though the younger boy had expected it, he was still blushing. He turned his head and their lips met halfway, the kiss needy and a bit sloppy. Calum could feel Michael’s hands roaming over his back, only to stop at his bum to squeeze it. The boy started to move the two of them towards the couch, pushing Calum down a little too rough; he didn’t complain though. Michael immediately moved to sit between his legs, he removed Calum’s shirt and the black-haired boy looked at his two friends, who were still standing in the middle of the room, watching their friends with a hungry but unsure gaze. The boy reached out his hand to them and Luke was the first to move. He came to sit down next to Calum and kissed him. Ashton eventually came to sit next to him too, but he simply watched Michael, who had removed Calum’s pants by now.

The boy pulled away from Luke to look at Michael as he moved his hands over his erection, their skin only separated by his boxers. Calum hissed when he pressed down a little harder and Luke decided to kiss his neck so that Calum could still watch Michael.

The boy looked him in the eyes as he removed his boxers and took his cock in his hand.

“Fuck.” He muttered when Michael licked around him. Ashton echoed him from where he was watching. Michael kept licking teasingly slow, breathing hot air on him as his mouth was hovering over his cock.

“Mike, please.”

As if that was what the boy had been waiting for, he took the dick in his mouth and started bobbing his head, soon going in a steady pace.

While Luke had lowered his head to lick around Calum’s nipples, Ashton finally shifted and kissed his newest friend. It was like a dream, it all had happened so fast. They had arrived at the house only minutes ago and he already had three mouths on him. How was this happening?

 

Calum was brought back to reality when Michael cupped his balls, his thumb brushing against the spot between his balls and hole. Calum let out a moan into Ashton’s mouth, earning one back from both Michael and Ashton.

The eldest detached himself from Calum’s mouth, muttering a sorry as he stood up and removed his own pants. He wrapped his hand around himself and pumped his cock while he watched his friends. Luke looked up from where he was sucking a hickey on Calum’s collarbone, and instantly moved over to replace Ashton’s hand by his mouth.

Watching Luke going down on Ashton, his large member not fitting into the blonde’s mouth at all and Michael looking up at him as he sucked him off, had Calum feeling _very_ close.

“Fuck.” He moaned out, when Luke tried to take all of Ashton in.

“Mike, I’m close.” He warned, but Michael didn’t move away. Calum’s hands moved into Michael’s blonde hair from where they had been hanging limp and he noticed Luke had paused his blowjob to watch the two of them.

“Shit.” Calum said before he let out a loud moan, throwing his head back and missing how Michael swallowed all of his cum.

The older boy moved up from his spot between Calum’s legs and gently kissed the panting boy. Michael’s lips and tongue tasted bitter but Calum actually liked being able to taste himself like that. It was a weird kind of intimacy as they kissed.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Luke said, before kissing Ashton and moving down to continue what he had been doing.

Calum didn’t see much of the blowjob Ashton was receiving; he was too focused on Michael’s mouth. He did see Ashton’s face as he came though, and he wished he had seen Luke’s when the older boy came all over it, for Luke had tried to finish him with just his hand, not ready to swallow just yet.

 

\---

 

Calum woke up in the middle of Michael’s king sized bed. His head was on Luke’s shoulder and his arm thrown over his torso. Ashton’s chest was pressed against his back and his arm protectively wrapped around him. Michael was on his turn spooning Ashton. He was the first to wake up and he figured he couldn’t leave the bed without disturbing anyone, so he stayed where he was. His fingers moved lightly over Luke’s naked chest, and he smiled fondly when goose bumps appeared on his skin.

“Hey, you awake too?” Ashton whispered as Calum’s hand was still moving up and down Luke’s chest.

“Yeah.” He whispered back. Calum could feel Ashton’s lips just below his ear, gently kissing him, making the black-haired boy shiver a bit.

“I really like this.” Ashton spoke softly.

“Whatever this is.” He added, and Calum could see his smile even though he couldn’t actually see him. He just knew he was smiling fondly, with sparks in his eyes and all.  

“Me too.” Calum agreed, knowing exactly what the boy was talking about.

 

It didn’t take long for Luke to wake up too.

“Morning princess.” Calum giggled as he kissed the boy briefly. Ashton shifted a bit and leaned over Calum to kiss Luke too, and Calum really didn’t mind being trapped between the two bodies. He tried to think of how this had all happened, of everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks to lead up to this moment. It was all so surreal, but he didn’t complain. Not at all.

 

By the time Michael finally woke up, Luke was still lying on his back, Calum half on top of him, kissing him and his hand palming his clothed crotch. Ashton was watching them, just like yesterday. Calum figured he was too shy and unexperienced to act. Well, Calum would gladly help him with that.

“Get over here.” He said to the older boy, getting up from where he was lying and moving to sit on Luke’s right. Ashton was sitting on his knees on Luke’s left, looking at Calum, waiting for the boy to tell him what to do. Calum could feel Luke impatiently staring at the two of them, and Michael’s now half open eyes were also on them. He wasn’t moving though, he always needed time to fully wake up.

“Undress him.” Calum whispered, and Ashton slowly moved his hands to the waistband of Luke’s boxers, tugging them down. The golden-haired boy looked at Calum for reassurance, and moved his head to kiss Luke’s V-line after Calum had winked at him, telling him to go for it. The eldest looked quite unsure as he grabbed the base of Luke’s cock, so Calum decided to help him out a little. He snogged him, hoping it would make him a little more confident, Luke’s hardening dick just inches below them.

“Together, yeah?”

Ashton’s and Calum’s tongues sloppily moved around Luke’s cock, and Calum couldn’t stop looking at his older friend. He had his eyes closed as he sucked on Luke’s head, getting used to the feeling of having a dick in his mouth; his brows were furrowed in concentration. Luke let out a low moan as Calum sucked on one of his balls while Ashton was slowly taking more of him in.

Ashton was obviously enjoying himself, as he started bobbing his head, surprising both Calum and Luke. The blonde moaned around Luke, and Calum was actually kinda proud of him for doing so well.

The black-haired boy learned Luke was quite loud in bed, for he became a whimpering and moaning mess when Ashton speeded up the pace a bit.

“Shit Luke, you sound like a proper porn star.” Michael commented, his voice hoarse like it always was when he first woke up. Calum was watching the pair now too, feeling a bit redundant now Ashton knew what he was doing. The boy’s large hand cupped his balls and rolled them around a bit, and that’s what did it for the youngest. A loud, needy moan escaped his open-hanging mouth, his head was pushing back into the mattress, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Ashton’s head jerked back a little when Luke came into his mouth, even though he could’ve expected it.

Calum chuckled as the boy scrunched his nose.

“You’ll get used to that.” He told the older boy as he licked the cum off his lips and chin. 

 

After Michael had made them brunch, they wasted their day playing video games and snacking. They popped in a movie when they were too tired to focus on their game and all cuddled up on the couch.

“Guys, what are we?” Calum spoke up. He had been wanting to ask that question from the moment they first made out with each other and though maybe this wasn’t the right time, he just needed to know. Michael, who’s head had been on his shoulder, looked up at him, clearly thinking of an answer. Luke and Ashton didn’t react either and Calum figured they didn’t answer because they didn’t want to say the wrong thing. So Calum decided to be the first to say what he needed to say.

“I’d like to think we are boyfriends.” Michael beat him to it. The evident smiles on the other two boys’ faces told Calum they wanted the exact same thing.

“But, how does that work?” Ashton questioned, looking confused and happy at the same time.

“Simple.” Michael spoke up.

“Nothing changes, but we just don’t fool around with other people. I reckon we’ve been acting like boyfriends for the last few weeks anyways.”

 

\---

 

Time flies when you’re having fun; Calum hated how true that was, hated that one week could last for months at their school, but only last for a few hours at Michael’s house. Their week had been amazing; it had been the best seven days of his life. They had only left the house to do grocery shopping twice, the rest of the week they had stayed inside. They had played several video games, some board games, they had watched all eight Harry Potter movies, and off course there had been a lot of cuddling, snogging and exchanging blowjobs. They had all learned exactly what the others liked, and Ashton had become very confident with a cock in his mouth. He had even become a little dominant, but not as much as Michael; yet.

 

The four of them were sprawled out on Michael’s couch, music playing in the background. They were just chatting, learning even more about each other.

“Calum?” Luke asked after a little moment of silence. Calum looked at the boy, waiting for what was about to come.

“Are you a virgin?”

Calum’s cheeks turned a light shade of red. He didn’t really like the answer he was about to give them.

“No.”

Luke just watched him expectantly, and Calum sighed.

“I’ve only had sex with one guy. We had this secret relationship going on for a little while but he broke up with me because he didn’t want to come out. He’s also the only guy I ever kissed, except for you guys off course”

“Were you the bottom or the top?” Michael asked.

“Bottom.”

The four boys fell silent again, before Calum decided he wanted to know about the others too.

“And you?” he asked, looking at Luke.

“I only kissed like three people.” He smiled shyly.

Calum looked at Michael, waiting for his answer.

“I have both received and given blowjobs to several boys actually. I went to a summer camp two years ago, and I sort off turned into a slut that summer.”

“You never told us!” Ashton exclaimed, trying to sound offended but failing miserably.

“What about you?” Michael asked Ashton, who turned his eyes to his hands where they were playing with the hem of his shirt.

“You were my first kiss.” He told Michael softly, his cheeks almost purple from how bad he was blushing.

“Hey.” Michael said, as he lifted the boy’s chin, forcing Ashton to look him in the eyes.

“It’s okay. I’m really honoured actually.” He placed his lips on the golden-haired boy’s. It seemed even more special now that he knew his lips had never touched anyone’s but his and their two boyfriends. Ashton was the one to deepen the kiss this time, something that didn’t occur often, especially when it was Michael he kissed. Calum could see how the boy’s large hand slid down Michael’s torso, landing on his crotch, palming him as he moved his mouth to the boy’s neck.

“How ‘bout we do something about us being virgins?” Michael chuckled, ignoring the fact that Calum wasn’t officially one; he was when it came to them and that was all that counted.

“Hell yeah.” Ashton was the first to run up the stairs, three giggling but also very excited boys following him hastily. Michael dived on top of Ashton, who was sprawled out on the bed, his hands both in the golden curls that were Ashton’s.

Calum was standing next to the bed, not really sure what to do, when Luke came to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, his mouth attacking his neck. The dark-haired boy could feel Luke’s bulge against his bum, and he wiggled it teasingly.

“Shit.” Luke muttered, turning Calum around a bit forceful and pushing him on the bed next to their boyfriends.

“Hi.” Ashton chuckled at him. Michael had already removed his shirt and was now busy getting rid of his skinny jeans.

“Hi.” He smiled a bit nervously; it was finally going to happen. He thought about it being less scary for him because he had had a dick up his arse before and he had experience but still; it had been so long ago and he didn’t like that guy the way he liked Ashton, Luke and Michael. He had never expected himself to fall in love with three boys at the same time but it had happened and it was the most perfect thing that had ever happened to him. His thoughts abruptly stopped when Luke grinded down on him, creating delicious friction. Ashton let out a moan as Luke removed his own shirt before removing Calum’s and the dark-haired boy looked to see Michael’s mouth around Ashton’s cock. He re-focused on Luke when the boy got up, removed both his jeans and boxers in one swift motion before crawling back on top of Calum. He attached his lips to Calum’s while his hands fumbled with his belt. The older boy wanted to say something about how it’d probably be easier if he just looked at what he was doing, but he didn’t want the boy to stop kissing him so he impatiently waited for Luke to succeed.

Ashton’s moans were getting louder and higher next to him though and he really didn’t want to miss whatever was going to happen next.

“Mike…” Ashton panted. Luke removed Calum’s pants and the two of them just stared at Ashton as his mouth was hanging open and his torso covered in sweat. He looked hot.

“I’m close.”

“Can’t let you come just yet.” Michael muttered as he removed his mouth from Ashton’s cock. He moved so that he was straddling the eldest. Calum watched with hungry eyes as Michael held two fingers in front of Ashton’s mouth, and the boy happily took them into his mouth, sucking on them in order to get them wet enough for Michael to finger himself. Michael removed his fingers from the boy’s mouth, leaned back and the black-haired boy bit his lip as Michael’s first finger entered his own hole, Calum’s dick getting impossibly harder from watching.

“You look so good like that.” Ashton praised as he let his hand travel across Michael’s chest. Luke and Calum were both watching from their spot on the bed, even though Calum couldn’t wait for Luke to shove his dick up his ass; he really didn’t want to miss a second of Michael and Ashton’s first fuck.

 

Michael removed his two fingers from his hole and lined himself up with Ashton. Calum knew it was going to hurt, since Ashton’s dick was the biggest of them all, but he couldn’t really blame Michael for being impatient.

The two boys both sucked in their breath as Michael let himself sink down on Ashton’s cock. Ashton had his eyes shut and Michael threw his head back and Calum’s cock started to hurt from how aroused he was. He was watching live porn between two hot guys he loved very much. Luke’s hand was lazily moving up and down Calum’s dick as the two enjoyed view; Michael was riding Ashton’s dick, speeding up his movements with every moan he received from Ashton.

“You’re so fucking tight.” Ashton roared as he thrusted his hips up, unable to control himself.

“Fucking hell, do that again!” Michael commanded, and Ashton did as he was told. Michael moaned with every thrust and Calum reckoned the eldest had found his boyfriend’s prostate.

Calum was the first to come up with the idea of sucking Michael off, so he did. Luke followed his example as he kissed all over the boy’s torso, hickeys covering his pale skin.

Michael warned his three lovers when he was close, and Calum replaced his mouth by his hand, wanting to watch both Michael and Ashton’s faces as they came.

The room was filled with loud moans and grunts and a ‘holy shit’ from Luke as Michael’s semen landed on Ashton’s chest. Ashton came right after him, filling Michael up with his cum.

“Our turn.” Calum told Luke, even though no one had told them they couldn’t have sex until the others were done. Luke chuckled, placed his hand on Calum’s shoulder and pushed him so that he was standing on his hands and knees. The blonde placed his hands on Calum’s cheek, spreading them and moving his dry thumb over his hole.

Ashton and Michael both sat down on the bed next to him as though they got ready to watch a movie, the only thing that was missing was the popcorn – and maybe clothes.

Calum smiled at the two blonde boys, wanting to say something about how he felt like a proper prostitute but his mouth fell open as Luke licked over his hole. Calum was still looking at Michael and Ashton though, and he felt dirty for being watched but he also really enjoyed their lustful expression as he moaned filthily.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Calum asked as Luke tongue-fucked him, but the boy was way too focused on his arse to react.

When the youngest pushed in his finger, Calum rotated his hips, hoping the finger would find his prostate. He was painfully hard and he really couldn’t wait any longer.

“Just fuck me already.” He growled when Luke pushed in a second finger carefully.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Please.” He added.

“Okay.”

And Calum definitely hadn’t expected Luke to thrust into him as hard as he did; he had been so cautious with his fingers. Calum grunted as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled his ears. He turned around to see Luke’s concentrated face, watching his own dick entering and exiting his lover’s arse. Calum’s eyes then darted to where Michael and Ashton were, already getting slightly hard again from the sight.

“Fuck, Luke, I’m so close.” Calum admitted, way too early for his liking. He couldn’t help it, Luke just felt so good buried deep inside of him.

“Me too.” The youngest panted. He placed his hand on Calum’s chest and pulled him up so that his back was pressed against Luke’s torso. The new position was even more pleasurable and it gave Michael the opportunity to get his mouth on him.

Calum couldn’t even warn him before he came; his mind was clouded by the wetness of Michael’s mouth and the pounding in his arse. He knew Michael really liked swallowing though, so he didn’t feel too guilty.

Feeling Calum tense around him had Luke coming inside of the boy, and Calum could feel the cum dripping down his arse as Luke pulled out, only to fall on the bed on his back, panting heavily from his orgasm. Calum turned around to join him, only now feeling the sting in his bottom.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Michael grinned down at him as Calum winced, before joining them.

“Sure does. That’s going to be a lot of fun tomorrow at school.” Calum chuckled tiredly.

“Yeah, and I don’t even know how I’m going to hide these hickeys yet.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr.
> 
> abbypd.tumblr.com x


End file.
